Une vraie famille
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Et si Tang Shen n'était pas morte ce triste jour où le Shredder a détruit sa vie en lui arrachant son bébé? Et si malgré la transformation de son époux, elle serait restée auprès de lui devenant la mère de Leo et de ses frères?


Une vraie famille

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: UA + Songfic + Family

Couple: Tang Shen x Splinter (Yoshi Hamato)

Disclaimers : Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas (sauf un) et la chanson présente ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé: Et si Tang Shen n'était pas morte ce triste jour où le Shredder a détruit sa vie en lui arrachant son bébé? Et si malgré la transformation de son époux, elle serait restée auprès de lui devenant la mère de Leo et de ses frères?

Chapitre unique

15 ans avant l'histoire:

Tang Shen se releva, bien que blessée, elle courut vers son mari qu'elle secourut puis ensemble le couple quitta la maison en flammes.

Les époux ont quitté le Japon en se faisant passer pour morts afin de vivre une nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis…dans les égouts. Yoshi Hamato acheta quatre bébés tortues, mais en ayant surprit une discussion entre deux Krangs le terrarium qu'il tenait en main ainsi que le tube de mutagène se brisèrent.

De retour dans les égouts il retrouva les petites tortues marchant dans l'étrange liquide verdâtre en voulant les ramasser un étrange phénomène se réalisa.

Les quatre petites tortues atteignirent la taille d'un bébé de 1 an tandis que lui-même se transforma en rat sous les yeux effrayés de Tang Shen.

Mais au lieu de s'enfuir la jeune femme se dirigea vers son époux, l'appelant doucement. Son soulagement fut immense quand Yoshi lui répondit, lui expliquant ce qui s'est passé.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Tang Shen regarda la photo qu'elle tient dans ses mains. L'unique photo où son mari était encore un humain et que son bébé était encore en vie. Elle se rappela une semaine après l'adoption des 4 bébés tortues ce qu'elle avait déclaré à Yoshi.

-Cet étrange produit verdâtre a changé ton apparence, mais tu restes mon mari, l'homme que j'aime et avec qui j'élèverai et aimerai ces quatre petites tortues.

Yoshi avait sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en lisant tout l'amour et la tendresse dans les yeux de sa femme. Tang Shen avait reprit la parole, malgré sa gorge nouée.

-Le Shredder nous a arraché Miwa, mais nous serons une famille pour ces bébés que tu as eu la bonté d'adopter. Sache que je les aime comme j'ai aimé Miwa, peut-être arriveront-ils à calmer notre douleur et à faire le deuil de notre fille.

Le rat humanoïde acquiesça lentement de la tête. C'est ensemble que le couple Hamato dirigea son regard vers les berceaux où dorment les quatre tortues.

Les prénoms ont été inspiré quand Tang Shen trouva un livre en parfait état parlant sur l'époque de la Renaissance. En rentrant au repaire, elle ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation dans laquelle son mari se trouve amusante.

Car si le GRAND Yoshi Hamato savait donner à manger à un bébé, donner à manger à QUATRE bébés était assez drôle à voir!

Yoshi sentit la présence de sa femme dans son dos, il lui demanda avec une fausse colère dans la voix si elle aurait la bonté de venir lui donner un coup de main. Ce qu'accepta la jeune femme toujours en gloussant de rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard les époux ont terminé de donner à manger à leurs fils. Pendant que Yoshi est dans la salle de bain entrain de se laver, Tang Shen donna le biberon à la tortue dans ses bras tout en surveillant les trois autres des yeux.

_Nous ne pourrons pas toujours les appeler « Les petits » éternellement._ songea-t-elle. _Ils_ _leurs faut un prénom et un moyen pour mieux les différencier._

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Tang Shen? entendit-elle la voix de son époux derrière elle.

La jeune mère de famille expliqua à sa pensée à son époux qui acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec son épouse.

-J'ai regardé le livre que tu avais ramené tout à l'heure, quels sont les prénoms qui ont retenus ton attention, ma tendre?

Tang Shen sourit en voyant Yoshi s'asseoir près des trois autres tortues pour aider celle aux taches à ses joues (de rousseur?):

-J'aime beaucoup les prénoms de Leonardo et de Donatello.

Le rat humanoïde acquiesça, rendant son sourire à sa bien-aimée.

-Quand à moi, j'ai pensé à Raphael et Michangelo.

C'est ainsi que les bébés tortues reçurent leurs prénoms. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver un petit quelque chose pour les différencier, ce fut Yoshi qui trouva des rubans de couleur suffisamment longs pour en faire des bandeaux à ses fils.

Quand il revient au repaire il trouva Tang Shen assise sur le canapé entrain de raconter une histoire aux garçons.

-Il était une fois un grand-père et une grand-mère. Tous les jours le grand-père allait couper des bambous et fabriquait toutes sortes d'objets avec; il gagnait ainsi sa vie. Un jour, travaillant dans un fourré de bambous, il en trouva un étrange, dont le tronc brillait, comme éclairé de l'intérieur. Le grand-père était bien étonné, et se demandait pourquoi cet arbre brillait ainsi; lorsqu'il coupa le tronc, il fut encore plus surpris : une jolie petite fille, minuscule, était assise dans le tronc, et c'était d'elle que venait cette lueur étrange. Le vieil homme posa la petite fille sur sa main, et rentra bien vite à la maison.

Sur ses genoux se trouve Leonardo tandis qu'à sa droite se trouve Raphael, Donatello assit par terre en face d'elle et Michangelo à sa gauche, les coudes posés sur leurs genoux, leurs mains soutenant leurs têtes, captivés.

_La Princesse aux bambous._ reconnut-il l'histoire avec un sourire.

-"Grand-mère, regarde!" continua Tang Shen sans savoir que son mari l'écoute en imitant la voix d'un vieil homme. "Je l'ai trouvée dans un bambou!" dit-il à sa femme, en lui montrant la charmante petite fille. Grand-mère pensa que les Dieux leur envoyaient cette enfant; ils l'appelèrent La Princesse des bambous, et la chérirent et l'élevèrent comme leur propre fille.

La petite Princesse grandit très vite et devint une ravissante jeune fille. Quand Grand-père ou Grand-mère étaient fatigués ou bien tristes, il leur suffisait de la regarder, et ils se sentaient mieux. Après avoir trouvé la petite fille dans un bambou, quand Grand-père allait couper des arbres, il trouvait très souvent de l'or dans le tronc, aussi devint-il riche et pût-il construire une belle et grande maison. Tous trois vivaient très heureux ensemble; la princesse des bambous ne sortait jamais de la maison, mais sa beauté était réputée dans tout le Japon.

-Elle va se marier? demanda une des petites tortues, curieuse.

-Attends la fin de l'histoire, mon chéri, d'accord? sourit Tang Shen en posant son regard sur Michangelo.

La petite tortue s'excusa, sa mère lui caressa tendrement le haut de la tête puis reprit:

-Beaucoup de jeunes gens qui en avaient entendu parler vinrent de tout le pays pour voir la princesse, mais Grand-père ne les laissait pas rencontrer son enfant bien-aimée. Un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient fort déçus de ne pas pouvoir voir cette beauté, et rentraient chez eux au bout de quelques jours. Quelques-uns seulement désiraient ardemment rencontrer la jeune fille et l'épouser; ils étaient cinq, à venir tous les jours devant la maison du vieil homme, faisant fi des intempéries.

Un jour, la princesse des bambous dit à Grand-père:

"Je vais demander à chacun de ces cinq jeunes gens de me rapporter l'objet que je désire; j'épouserai celui qui réalisera mon souhait."

Mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie d'épouser qui que ce soit, aussi demanda-t-elle des objets extrêmement difficiles à trouver. Au premier des jeunes gens elle demanda la coupe en pierre du Bouddha, qui se trouve en Inde; au deuxième, l'arbre dont le tronc est en or et les fruits des perles; au suivant, la peau de la souris du soleil, dont on dit qu'elle se trouve en Chine; au quatrième, le joyau aux cinq couleurs que le dragon porte autour du cou; et au dernier, le cauris, un coquillage qu'on trouve parfois dans le nid des hirondelles, et qui porte bonheur aux femmes enceintes. La Princesse des bambous demandait des choses dont on ne sait même si elles existent réellement, et les jeunes gens en furent très surpris et un peu découragés.

Sans un bruit le père de famille prit une chaise où il s'assit, fermant les yeux, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

-Les jeunes gens partirent donc à la recherche des objets demandés pas la princesse des bambous, et ne vinrent pas chez le vieil homme pendant quelques temps. Un jour, le premier d'entre eux revint et apporta la coupe de pierre du Bouddha qui lui avait été demandée. Mais il n'était pas allé la chercher en Inde, il avait en fait ramené une vieille coupe qui se trouvait dans un temple près de Kyoto. Quand la princesse vit la coupe, elle comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas la coupe de Bouddha, car même si celle-ci est très ancienne et faite en pierre, elle brille comme aucune autre.

-Quel tricheur! s'exclama Michangelo, outré.

-Mieky! crièrent ses frères, légèrement fâchés. Tais-toi!

Le susnommé rentra la tête dans les épaules, se rendant compte de sa boulette.

-Oups…murmura-t-il, rougissant.

À la plus grande surprise des quatre frères Tang Shen se mit à rire. Un rire pur, sans arrière-pensées, frais, mais surtout réel. Splinter (ainsi l'ont surnommé tendrement ses fils) ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

La dernière fois qu'il avait VRAIMENT entendu le rire de sa femme remonte à un mois avant qu'Oroku Saki ne détruise leur vie. Bien sûr, il arrivait à Tang Shen de glousser de rire, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Une fois son rire calmé Tang Shen reprit l'histoire en promettant à ses fils de leur expliquer plus tard le pourquoi elle avait rit.

-Le deuxième jeune homme, quant à lui, ne savait pas où trouver l'arbre au tronc d'or et aux fruits de perles. Comme il était très riche, il demanda à des artisans d'en fabriquer un. Il l'apporta alors à la Princesse; l'arbre était vraiment magnifique, à tel point que la jeune femme crut que c'était réellement l'arbre qu'elle avait demandé. Elle était au désespoir, se disant qu'elle allait devoir épouser ce jeune homme, lorsque les artisans vinrent réclamer leur dû; elle comprit alors qu'elle avait été trompée et que cet arbre était un faux.

Raphael fronça des sourcils. _Il ne doit pas vraiment aimé la Princesse pour avoir fait ça._

-Le suivant, qui devait ramener la peau de la souris du soleil, donna une paya grassement des marchands qui se rendaient en Chine pour qu'ils lui ramènent cette fourrure. A leur retour, ils lui donnèrent une magnifique fourrure, l'assurant que c´était celle de la souris du soleil. Il se rendit alors chez la Princesse, qui lui dit:

"C'est une très jolie fourrure; Mais on dit de la peau de la souris du soleil qu'elle ne brûle pas, même si on la jette au feu. Voyons cela.", et la princesse présenta la fourrure aux flammes. Celle-ci s'enflamma immédiatement et se consuma. Le jeune homme, couvert de honte, s'en alla précipitamment.

Donatello grimaça, compatissant.

-Le quatrième d'entre eux était très courageux, et décida de trouver lui-même le dragon qui porte un joyau de cinq couleurs au cou. Il partit donc en mer et navigua très longtemps, sillonnant les mers au hasard, étant donné que personne ne sait où se trouve le dragon, ni même s'il existe. Mais durant son périple, il fut pris dans une tempête effroyable, et manqua de mourir. Il renonça à continuer ses recherches et rentra chez lui, mais il était encore gravement malade et ne pût rencontrer de nouveau la Princesse des bambous.

-C'est dommage, je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu l'épouser! donna son avis Leo.

Puis se rendant compte qu'il a prit la parole, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tout en baissant la tête.

-Désolé…murmura-t-il, confus.

-Le cinquième et dernier des jeunes gens, auquel la Princesse avait demandé le cauris, un coquillage porte-bonheur qu'on trouve parfois dans le nid des hirondelles, entreprit de fouiller les nids d'hirondelles. Un jour, il crut avoir trouvé le coquillage, et le serrant fermement dans sa main, il descendit précipitamment de l'échelle sur laquelle il se trouvait, tomba et se blessa gravement. De plus, ce qu'il tenait si précieusement à la main n'était pas du tout le fameux coquillage, mais une crotte d'hirondelle, toute dure et racornie. Voilà comment lui aussi échoua et personne ne pût ramener à la Princesse les objets demandés.

_Aïe!_ pensèrent les bébés tortues en imaginant la scène. _Ça doit faire très très très mal!_

-La réputation de grande beauté de la Princesse des bambous arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de l'empereur, qui désira la rencontrer. Un jour, il se rendit chez le vieil homme, et rencontra la Princesse des bambous. Il en tomba immédiatement amoureux, et voulut l'emmener dans son palais. Mais la princesse refusa, lui disant:

"Je ne suis pas née sur cette planète, je ne peux pas aller avec vous."

Néanmoins, l'empereur ne pouvait oublier la ravissante jeune femme.

Un été, la Princesse des bambous, regardant la lune, se mit à pleurer. Grand-père lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne lui répondit pas, restant silencieuse. La jeune femme était plus triste de jour en jour, et elle pleurait tous les soirs en regardant la lune. Grand-père et Grand-mère se faisaient bien du souci, mais la Princesse gardait le silence et ils ne pouvaient en rien l'aider. A la mi-août, la veille de la pleine lune, la Princesse des bambous parla enfin:

"Je ne suis pas née sur cette planète, je viens de la lune. Il avait été décidé que je vivrais quelques années sur la terre, mais aujourd'hui l'heure du retour approche. Demain, à la pleine lune, mes compagnons viendront me chercher et je devrai rentrer. J'ai été très heureuse avec vous, je vous remercie du fond du cœur."

Tang Shen fit une pause dans son récit. Vérifiant que les enfants ne se soient endormis, elle reprit l'histoire en les voyant si captivés par l'histoire.

-Grand-père et Grand-mère étaient abasourdis, et très tristes. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter leur princesse bien-aimée, mais celle-ci leur dit:

"Je n'ai pas le droit de rester avec vous. Il faut que je retourne d'où je viens. J'en suis très triste aussi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de rester ici."

Grand-père décida alors d'aller demander de l'aide à l'empereur, pour empêcher que la jeune femme ne parte. Il raconta toute l'histoire de la princesse des bambous à l'empereur et celui-ci envoya deux mille soldats à la maison du vieil homme.

La nuit de la pleine lune de la mi-août, la maison du vieil homme était cernée par les soldats de l'empereur. La moitié d'entre eux étaient postés sur le toit, et les autres se massaient autour de la maison, tentant de protéger la princesse des bambous. A l'intérieur, Grand-père et Grand-mère entouraient leur enfant bien-aimée, attendant l'escorte venant de la lune. Dehors, les soldats tenant bien en main leurs arcs et leurs flèches observaient la lune. A l'instant où la lune fut vraiment pleine, toute ronde, l'escorte des gens de la lune descendit du ciel. Les nymphes de la lune brillaient d'une lumière irréelle, qui aveuglait les soldats, les empêchant de tirer.

Le plus étrange était que les soldats avaient également perdu toute volonté de combattre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les soldats, Grand-père et Grand-mère, impuissants, regardèrent la princesse des bambous s'avancer vers l'escorte venue de la lune.

"Je suis très triste de vous quitter, mais je n'ai pas le droit de rester avec vous, je dois retourner d'où je viens. Je vous en prie, pensez à moi de temps à autre." Elle s'adressa ainsi une dernière fois à Grand-père et Grand-mère, puis écrivit une lettre à l'empereur. Les nymphes venues de la lune la revêtirent alors d'un manteau, une superbe étoffe de la lune, et la Princesse des bambous oublia sa vie sur terre et repartit avec ses compagnons.

-C'est triste. murmura Leonardo en s'essuyant les yeux. Pourquoi a-t-elle du rentrer chez elle, maman?

-Elle n'avait pas le choix. répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. De par sa nature de Princesse de la Lune elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Raphael ne put retenir un bâillement.

-Pardon…s'excusa-t-il.

Tang Shen comprit que Leonardo et ses frères ont lutté contre le sommeil pour écouter toute l'histoire. Se relevant avec l'aîné et le benjamin dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers la chambre des deux tortues accrochées à son cou tandis que les deux dernières la suivirent en trainant la jambe.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre des enfants, elle donna Mikey à Donnie pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte, mais fut agréablement surprise de voir que Raphael lui avait ouvert la porte!

-Merci Raphael. lui sourit-elle.

En se mettant à genoux, elle embrassa son deuxième aîné sur le bout du nez pour le remercier. En se redressant elle se retrouva avec ses deux aîné pendus à son cou.

Entrant dans la chambre la mère de famille se dirigea vers l'unique lit présent suffisamment grand pour que quatre petites tortues puissent dormir les unes avec les autres!

Tendrement elle retira la couverture, déposa Leo du côté gauche où il sortit de sous son oreiller son loup en peluche, Raph se décolla de lui-même pour se placer au milieu, son doudou (une peluche en forme d'étoile). Se redressant Tang Shen prit ses plus jeunes fils dans ses bras et les mit au lit Donnie (sa peluche est un lapin avec des lunettes en plastique) à la droite de Leo et Mikey (lui c'est un chat) à la gauche de Raphael.

Remontant la couverture la jeune mère embrassa tendrement le front de chacun de ses enfants sans oublier le câlin du soir (Leo dormant déjà, Tang Shen lui caressa tendrement le visage).

-Bonne nuit mes chéris, dormez bien. murmura-t-elle en voyant leurs yeux se fermer de fatigue.

-Bon…ne…nuit ma…man. répondirent Raph, Donnie et Mikey.

Une fois que ses enfants profondément endormis la jeune mère de famille se retourna sans faire le moindre bruit pour ensuite couper la lumière. Elle constata, rassurée, que la veilleuse marche.

Sentant la présence de son mari derrière elle ainsi que sa main droite sur son épaule gauche. Se blottissant contre le torse de son époux Tang Shen ne put retenir un sourire de pur bonheur étiré ses lèvres quand son mari prit la parole.

-Tu avais raison, mon aimée. Depuis ce jour où j'ai recueilli° Leonardo et ses frères nous sommes devenus une vraie famille.

***Aimer? Pas aimer? Dites-le-moi! Rewiens?***

°Je n'ai pas employé le mot « acheté » car je trouve que ça aurait donné un effet tache d'huile! Pas vous?


End file.
